


on the fence, the consequence

by hollowpursuits



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowpursuits/pseuds/hollowpursuits
Summary: One day, after it seemed like Barclay found his place on Enterprise something goes wrong again and it doesn’t escape Data and Geordi. When they make space for him, he gets a little more that he could have ever bargained for.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge, Reginald Barclay/Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	on the fence, the consequence

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this fic is set after Realm of Fear (s6e2) and geordi and data are already in an established relationship. hope u enjoy!

“Reg, have you finished the plasma coil diagnostic in that Jefferies tube over on Deck 11?” Geordi asked, without lifting his head from the panel. Lieutenant Barclay’s presence was almost tangible, Geordi heard him shuffling into engineering in his unmistakable fashion and combined with the sounds of skin going against skin where Barclay scratched at the back of his neck, soft coughing where he cleared his throat and nervous tapping of one’s finger’s against the tablet, Geordi didn’t need to check twice.

“Reg?”

“Y-yes, sir, it’s all done,” a jumble of heat signatures in the form of a tablet moved into Geordi’s vision and he lifted his head at Barclay’s jittering posture. “I was going to check that—,” Barclay raised his hand somewhere over to his face and Geordi bit on the inside of his mouth a little to hide a tiny smile from spreading over, listening attentively. “I was gonna go, uh, check those burnt out plasma coils over at Deck 3.”

“That can wait ‘till tomorrow, Reg, it’s okay.” Geordi moved his own hand for a friendly pat on the back that was, albeit quite expectedly, met with a slight flinch on Barclay’s part. “Your shift’s over.”

“Lieutenant, it is more advisable for you to work on those coils tomorrow, as we have a planned inspection scheduled at 1400 hours,” Data spoke up somewhere from behind Geordi and the color signifying Barclay’s heat signature went just a shade brighter.

“A-aye, sir,” came the shaky reply and the bright red shape swiftly moved towards the exit out of engineering, almost getting a bit brighter again, bumping into someone else and Geordi sighed. It was always like this with Barclay, but lately, just as Geordi started thinking he had earned Barclay’s trust not only as a superior officer, but as a friend too, it was as if something held him back and Geordi was left puzzled.

“Geordi, I have begun to notice a new pattern in Lieutenant Barclay’s behaviour whenever he is in close proximity to either one of us,” Data spoke up, ever so discerning. “According to my calculations the changes started twelve days ago.”

“You don’t say,” watching the shapes move for just a moment, Geordi shook his head and looked back at the computer readings.

“That is what I am saying,” Data continued. “Just now upon entering engineering his pulse went from 87 beats per minute to 103. When he started speaking to you it went up to 105 beats per minute and when I spoke to him it went up to 108.”

“Mhm,” Geordi rubbed at his chin, unable to focus on the numbers on the screen and turned his head towards Data. “He keeps telling me he’s too busy to do something or go anywhere when I call him up.”

“Avoidance of social gatherings that include you or me is also something I have noticed.”

Geordi turned around, leaning on the table and crossed his arms on his chest, thinking. Again, this was Barclay they were talking about and while Geordi understood setbacks, he understood it when someone just needed some time for themselves, especially when someone like Reg needed it, but Geordi couldn’t help worrying for his friend. “Friend” was not something Geordi would have thought he’d ever describe Barclay when he was first assigned to Enterprise some years ago but after a string of mishaps, a couple of highly unfortunate for the dorky lieutenant accidents, all that time that it took him to get at least a little bit comfortable around his crewmates, hundreds of counseling sessions and that one instance where Barclay saved some lives Geordi was even glad to call him a friend. In a way.

“You think we should talk to him about it?” Geordi moved his head towards Data, his striking white signature stood unmoving; as usual, he found the Data’s glow somehow calming. “Or maybe tell Counselor Troi? She must’ve noticed something.”

“Geordi, Lieutenant Barclay has not been avoiding sessions with Counselor Troi,” Data paused. “I am quite positive he has been seeing her more.”

\---

When it came to interacting with other members of the crew, Data stood out, whether he meant to or not. Apart from questioning it, he tried to mimic human behavior to the best of his abilities but its rules and intricacies often contradicted each other. The thin border between casual politeness and rude behavior was sometimes difficult to distinguish – like maintaining eye contact during a conversation but not ‘staring’ at someone. Everyone around him knew he was still learning, his curiosity was insatiable and his peers’ patience was unconditional.

This is where Data was stuck right now – would it be rude to point out Lieutenant Barclay’s shaking hands?

The humans he worked with inherently knew where the invisible borders and pointers lied. In a practical sense, hand tremors would greatly impact efficiency, especially on jobs needing attention to delicate details but alternatively, it had been pointed out to him in the past that bringing up medical matters was very personal.

However, with Barclay, Data had a kinship that was wholly unique, their friendship was unlike any of the other ones. To an extent, all his friendships were as different as the individuals he shared them with, but what cemented the ‘otherness’ of his understanding with Barclay was that he, too, struggled with ‘human’ communication. It wasn’t to say that they were identical, but that they could understand each other a little more, unrestrained by what is and isn’t ‘normal’ within human standards. They didn’t get tripped up on tones or double meanings; they asked each other questions and were met with immediate answers unlike their friends, who took the time to chuckle first. He decided to weigh his options: give Barclay the benefit of the doubt or take action before an accident happened.

Earlier, Geordi had told them both to repair a couple circuits; a maintenance routine to stay on top of while the ship was cruising with no emergencies on her back. Although he might not know about human emotions first hand, by his observations Barclay seemed anxious. More so than usual. He estimated that the trembling could be a physical symptom of it.

“Lieutenant,” Data made sure to keep his voice gentle and turned away from his tricorder to look at him, “Do you feel alright?”

In surprise, Barclay’s head shot up and turned directly to the left to face Data. “I feel–I feel fine, Commander, what makes you say that?” He put his sonic on the ground, and started fidgeting with his fingers again, an act he often did without realizing – Data was starting to notice patterns in his behavior.

Data, in turn, dropped his eyes for a second and gestured to Barclay’s hands. “Your hands,” he stated, “They are trembling. Are you certain you feel alright?”

The question stayed suspended in the air until Barclay found something to say back, which mostly consisted of him staring back at Data wordlessly and blinking several times until the right words came to him. “I–Absolutely. It’s just, ah,” Barclay’s eyes crumbled under the pressure of eye contact and found refuge on the ground, “It’s been, uh, a long day,” he concluded with a nod.

Seeing as his fingers were still slightly shaking, Data took a step closer, concerned for Barclay as not only his crewmate but as his friend. “Commander, it would be imprudent of you to continue working in this state – you could hurt yourself.”

Data immediately noticed the vibrant red blush against Barclay’s pale skin and wondered to himself if he had crossed a line. However he reminded himself that the lieutenant was prone to such reactions due to his sensitive nature; emotional and physical. On top of that, he still had to ensure that both the job would get done efficiently and that Barclay got the care he was most likely avoiding.

“Data, seriously–,” his voice wavered, but Data got a little bit closer again. Data could read Barclay easier than his other peers, because as much as Barclay kept his emotions under wraps, the symptoms were almost always present; beads of sweat at his temple, dilated pupils, flushed skin, the list really went on. At least with Barclay, he could imagine how Deanna felt all the time, with everyone, in some strange way.

He worried that maybe Barclay could be coming down with a fever, so he decided to take initiative. Before Barclay had a chance to say anything or move away, Data raised his hand to Barclay’s forehead, the length of his pinky lightly brushing against his bangs. Data knew he was taking a risk – especially with Barclay. Barclay let out a small gasp as soon as the back of Data’s hand pressed itself against his forehead; even without the heat, the coldness of the skin made him shiver slightly. He kept his hand steady and let it linger, but then he noticed a pressure against his palm, almost like Barclay was pushing into the touch, inviting more, not unlike Spot on the occasions when she wanted attention. Data’s hand felt hot but he wasn’t sure about a fever just yet; to be sure he snaked his hand down Barclay’s collar, fingertips just brushing the shores of the thick curly hair there. Barclay let out a heavy gasp followed by nervous laughter, his anxiety increasing by the looks of his flushed neck.

“Strange. You do not seem to be suffering from a fever,” Data began, and then placed his hand back on his forehead, again being met with the same willing pressure from Barclay, “However, I urge you to see Dr. Crusher regardless. We cannot risk the chance of an accident.”

He pulled his hand away and all Barclay could do in response is exhale a little louder than usual, casual enough for anyone other than Data to not notice. Data noticed. Barclay stuttered something unintelligible and clumsily made his way out the corridor, nearly shoving his shoulder directly into the wall.

Data stood still, head tilted to the side, reanalyzing the last ten minutes that had just passed by.

\---

Barclay’s short nails dug deep into his skin this time around, fidgeting intensely as he sank deeper into his spiraling thoughts.

Earlier, he had been trying to unwind in Ten Forward, to at least force an artificial sense of casual relaxation among the crew, who were authentically relaxed. When he didn’t know what to do with himself – his hands, gangly limbs, overbearing thoughts – he mimicked people around him. To a _typical_ Enterprise crewman, everything came so naturally to them: they were a crucial piece of Starfleet’s pride. Barclay didn’t fit the mold and he knew that, he was constantly aware of it. As he integrated more with the crew, he found himself to be more useful, he was making significant progress. His nervous nature would always be a part of him but since he began getting help, he was finding his own place and, more importantly, he was seeing that others were willing to reserve that space _for_ him.

At his worst, he was avoiding Geordi whenever he could, slipping back into the nearest holodeck whenever he could to numb his nerves. He couldn’t stand the chief’s disappointment, much less how, in the beginning, he didn’t understand his struggle. Eventually, as he dealt with his fears head on, as he made his way into that reserved space among the crew, he found a closeness with Geordi, and soon enough, Data. Geordi called his name for missions, opinions, repairs – he was valued and Geordi himself would tell him that. _You’re one of my top engineers._

Ironically, he found himself back at square one, avoiding both Geordi and Data.

He’d grown closer with the two, more so than anyone else on the ship. Of course, he had a bond with Deanna, and though he still internally cringed at its origins, but it didn’t ring the same sensation when he was talking to her. When he was near her. He kicked himself for letting his feelings for them overflow, crossing the border of friendship and spilling over to uncharted territory. He chased the feeling when Geordi praised his ability and knowledge, he chased it when he bonded with Data over their shared experience of misunderstanding others, even when it was all three of them in Geordi and Data’s quarters spending time with Spot after a tiring mission. He only realized his nail digging deeper into the back of his hand when the spike of pain made him snap out of his rumination.

He took a final swig of his cold milk and made a beeline for the door. He didn’t realize just how suffocating being in that crowded room felt until he could take a deep breath in the vacant corridor. He assumed he could find comfort in miming forty different people at once but all it ended up doing was make him look more foolish than before.

As he made his way a couple of decks down, he walked out of the turbolift without thinking of where he was even going, the chirp of his combadge threw him off guard, and he froze mid-corridor after almost tripping on his own feet.

“La Forge to Barclay,” Geordi’s voice reached Barclay’s ears as if through a layer of cotton.

Grimacing, he hesitated answering the com but then someone passed him by and on a whim he clicked his badge to reply. “Yes, uh, Commander?” The instant wave of embarrassment washed over him as he heard his voice break and it was crushing.

“We’re off duty, Reg, it’s fine,” Geordi’s tone was reassuring, reminding him of the simplest thing, but Christ, did it put additional strain on Barclay. “Just wanted to see ya. Could you stop by our quarters soon?”

The first instinct was to shout ‘no’, then run, hide, assign himself to another ship, move galaxies, something, anything. Anything that would save him from this situation where he was as if trapped, even though physically he was as free as you could possibly be for someone stuck on a spaceship on a deep space mission.

“I’m, ah, b-busy, yes,” he mustered out a quick lie and again, the guilt weighed heavy around his neck as it did every time he excused himself out of a situation, except this time the comfort of getting out of it was late. “I’m busy. With this thing that— that I’m busy with.”

“Reg,” Geordi stretched the syllable and Barclay looked behind his shoulder warily, just a bit relieved to see an empty corridor. “You’ve been saying this for so long. I really wanna talk to you,” but as Barclay turned back he was met with some passing-by science officer’s confused stare. “Please,” Geordi’s voice got quieter, as Barclay turned away, almost slouching, as if shielding Geordi’s voice that was addressing him and only him from everyone else’s prying ears. “Data’s here. Both of us would love to see you.”

Barclay sighed, only just noticing how much he was wringing out his own fingers when he saw how red the fingertips were. He sighed again, wincing. “G-Geordi, I’m really—,” someone coughed what felt like right behind Barclay and he sharply opened his eyes to another weird look of a passer-by and panic pushed up at the back of his throat, and he forgot how to think as he felt his face beginning to flush. “I’m on my way,” he blurted out and Geordi’s sigh of relief didn’t escape him. “I-I mean,” he winced, instantly, feeling foolish and even more trapped than before. “I’ll, ah, I’ll be there,” he stared at the adjacent wall. “Geordi,” he paused, blinking twice. “And Data,” he added in a most uncertain tone, wincing again.

“Alright, Reg,” Barclay could hear Geordi smiling through the coms and it made his stomach churn: not just the sound, but the fact that he recognized the smile in his voice. “We’re waiting for you.”

“We certainly are.” Data’s even tone struck harder and his hand was trembling just barely as he raised it to click on his badge again to end the transmission.

Trying to calm his racing mind down, he rubbed his face with his hands; Geordi and Data’s quarters were four decks up. Walking back into the turbolift would make him look like a right idiot, taking the Jefferies tube was out of the question because for sure, someone might just ask what the hell was he doing there off duty and the only option he had left was simply not going.

He exhaled through his hands.

Turning on his heels to make his way for the turbolift on the other end of the corridor, he felt almost nauseous with worry; there was no way this could be anything. They _couldn’t_ know. They couldn’t _know_. It was guilt that tugged at him again, because, rationally, he had been avoiding them both, so of course they noticed. Maybe he was just surprised they did noticed at all.

He didn’t notice the turbolift’s doors open and close, barely croaking out his destination to the computer; his legs auto-piloting him when in a blink they opened again and he was met with a couple of officers who were waiting for their ride, and he shouldered past them, feeling almost frantic as he strode over towards the needed quarters.

He was sure he was about to collapse and die on the spot at any moment, and maybe, just maybe, instead of having to face the two objects of his affection, he could spend a night – a week? – sleeping safely in sickbay. Of course, as usual, his only symptoms were chills, his shortening breaths and an inkling of a stress-induced headache.

When he internally debated whether these were reasons enough to run to Dr. Crusher instead, his feet had already taken him right in front of the door he was headed for. Having spent the whole time with his eyes fixed on the ground, hands basically tearing the skin off the other, a new wave of fear surged through him. They hadn’t set up a time and the spontaneity alone was already kicking off his habit of spiraling thoughts, and he couldn’t just bring himself to barge through those doors, not just yet. Excluding some of his most private thoughts, of any place in the ship, their quarters was the location he’d say would be the last place he would want to go. _Their quarters._ They were so domestic, he was either going to ruin it by being awkward or ruin it by humiliating himself. The possibilities were endless for him.

He lingered at the edges, avoiding eye contact with anyone passing by, his brain convincing him that they all knew, _they knew_ each passing thought in his head, somehow. He was paralyzed, stuck between wanting to burst through their very wall, while remaining completely still, his fingers fidgeting repetitively to quiet his racing thoughts. He took a deep inhale, and gathered what courage he estimated still remained somewhere in his frail body.

Reluctantly, he lifted his arm for the panel to ping the doors and almost instantly Geordi’s voice sounded for him to come in.

The doors slid open and Barclay’s eyes first landed on its two occupiers: Geordi and Data. Petrified, he stood at the mouth of the room, not yet ready to be engulfed, and looked on nervously. He realized how silly he felt, and he reckoned he probably looked it too, awkwardly standing like a child. Snapping out of it, he stumbled through the doors; although he had been in this room countless times before, it felt too small and too large at the same time, unfamiliar. The lights were too bright and yet his eyes couldn't see or focus on one entire thing; distantly he was aware both Geordi and Data were watching him.

His legs moved him closer to his friends, who were both sat casually on the couch. It looked like Barclay had barged into their living space and interrupted a delightful conversation they were having, while letting all the atmosphere escape out the door. He inched closer, standing by the couch but still staying somewhat distant, and managed to say “I-I’m here,” and after realizing how abnormal that came out, he added, “Sorry.”

Geordi let out a short laugh and waved a hand to signal him to come closer. “Hey, Reg,” Data lowered his head to get a better look at Barclay, “Come have a seat. You feeling alright?”

Barclay nodded, a little too frantically, “Yes–yes, absolutely,” he avoided eye contact with both of them, “I just— this was rather unexpected.” He took a seat next to Geordi, leaving Data at the other end.

Data tilted his head a bit, “Why would our invitation be unexpected? Has our relationship become less friendly?”

The question felt pointed and it aimed itself right at Barclay’s sternum, where a vague heaviness weighed on him. “N-no–no, I didn’t mean that it was, ah, like that, I’m just— I suppose my anxieties got the better of m-me.” Data looked down, contemplating Barclay’s answer. He shot a brief glance towards Geordi and stood up to move next to Barclay, who was now right in between the two. There was a brief, awkward silence that made Barclay only more anxious.

“Alright,” Geordi broke the silence, “I feel like something’s been going on with the three of us. It feels like you’re avoiding Data and I, you know?,” Barclay tried his hardest not to grimace or even cover his face with his hands. “I thought you were progressing so well, and,” he sighs, making a part of Barclay’s insides ache with something he didn’t want to focus on, “I thought we got pretty close, too. So I just don’t understand.”

Barclay couldn’t form coherent words, not even to save his life. How could he just flat out tell a person he had feelings for them – let alone _two_ at the same time? He could feel the blush creeping south, down to his neck, almost like a constricting force.

“I agree with Geordi,” Data chimed in, “Furthermore, I have noticed something going on with you, Reginald.” At that, Barclay’s head turned to his left to face Data. “Specifically your body.” Hearing Data say that in his calm voice sent shivers down Barclay’s spine. “You have been displaying peculiar symptoms.”

This wasn’t going anywhere he expected it to, not that he had any idea of where it could’ve gone in the first place. “S-Symptoms? Are you trying t-to say I’m sick?” he coughed out, instantaneously, feeling his throat getting tighter. Data inhaled a short breath with his mouth open and continued, “Not so. For the last couple weeks you have been acting…”

He was ready for the blow to come: he was gonna get called creepy or weird or both, even, and he tensed up almost as if it was about to actually land on him.

“Peculiar, but not in the way you might think. I took note of these instances your body was displaying said symptoms. Do you remember repairing the circuits along with me two days ago? Your hands were shaking.”

Anxiety bordering on paranoia rose, filling Barclay’s lungs until he felt like he was slowly losing his ability to breathe. “Your heartbeat has been irregular on multiple accounts. I took note that your body temperature also has been rising frequently, but no occasions were high enough to register as a typical fever.”

A plethora of diagnoses rattled around Barclay’s head, all ranging from different corners of the galaxy. He was contemplating running away to sickbay, without as much as even saying a word. He remained still anyway. “Flushed skin has also been a common occurrence and as for non-physical traits, crew members reported that you have been distracted, absent-minded. Since getting rehabilitative help, your progress was going extremely well and it seems, right now, that you may be returning to your old habits.”

Barclay let out a heavy, wailing sigh, “Is-is it Rigelian fever?,” he hated when his hypochondria would flare up. It consumed him bit by bit, at the very least he would generally spiral alone in his room and hope to wake up the next morning alive and well. “I’ve also heard rumors a-about Andorian viruses,” he rambled on, fingers locked in one another again, “I mean, we’ve been out in the, well, depths of space, who knows what we–what I picked up.” His voice’s pitch was getting unstable, creeping the slightest bit higher up.

Geordi held one of his hands, so gently that Barclay never noticed; Geordi’s hand on top of his. “Do you–do you think it could be fatal?” his free hand was moving along with him, panic-stricken, the other one holding Geordi’s a little tighter, receiving support he didn’t realize he was receiving. “I should g-go to sickbay, I don’t want to infect anyone else.” A beat. “Especially n-not you two.”

Barclay was about to prop himself up to stand up when Data laid his hand under his left clavicle. Barclay stopped in his tracks, his spiraling mind quieting down at the small act. “You misunderstand me, Reginald,” Data’s soothing voice calmed him down, but something still stirred in him. “You are not ill, but you are going through physiological changes.”

Lips parted, Barclay dumbly stared back at Data, his original fears dissolving. His flush remained, now with a faint sweat on his forehead, and he could still feel his heart steadily beat as fast as it did before.

“And right now the symptoms are reappearing.”

Barclay’s heart started beating harder, he could feel the pressure right in his ears, his mouth was open, ready to refute everything but he remained silent. He knew that Data was right. He was no longer focusing on an illness but he still felt anxious, like the two were about to dissect him right there. Unlike his usual self, his body movements slowed down, cautiously assessing the situation he was in.

“Data and I have been discussing this, Reg, and—” Geordi cleared his throat and Barclay sharply turned his head to him, brown eyes wide. “First of all— we missed you, we really did,” Barclay dropped his eyes, unable to keep them anywhere near Geordi’s face, as the latter continued. “It’s been— frankly, it’s been weeks since we last talked properly.”

Barclay swallowed heavily, lowering his gaze and just as he noticed Geordi’s hand on top of his, Geordi gave him a gentle squeeze and Barclay’s heart thumped in his throat.

“I miss my friend,” Geordi emphasized it with another squeeze of Barclay’s hand. Barclay’s entire body felt warm.

“However,” Data began but Barclay couldn’t tear his eyes away from Geordi’s hand. “We have reached a conclusion that there must be something more.”

The wave of bashfulness washed over him at such a rate that he felt the tips of his ears get hot. His mind started racing again: they couldn’t have known, they could not. He took every precaution, in his own way, to avoid this confrontation but here he was.

“Clearly, all your symptoms point at the fact that you are experiencing what in the field of interpersonal relationships in human sociology is also known as a ‘crush’.”

Barclay’s heart was thumping so loud it was almost deafening and he just stupidly stared at his own lap, feeling more trapped and embarrassed than he did before. He felt like the tension he was holding tightly at his chest, shoulders raised, dropped, but it didn’t go away. He felt limp at the confession seeing the light of day. Taking a sharp breath, he barely convinced his voice to work, “N-no, it’s not that, I-I-I promise you, it’s—”

“Reg, it’s okay, it’s alright,” Geordi’s voice was reassuring and Barclay really wanted to give into that, as Geordi moved just a bit closer, and Barclay was unable to ignore the warmth of his body. “You should’ve said something instead of just trying to avoid us.”

Barclay breathed out sharply, his head snapping up back to Geordi. “T-tell you what? About— about this?” he gestured with his other hand. “And wh-what next? Be, uh, humiliated again? Like that’s not, um, s-something that happens to me on— on this ship what seems like all the time?” he let it all out in one breath. He wasn’t even looking at Geordi by the time he was finished, staring into nothing, still shocked at the fact that he was found out and he gave in so easily, one of his hands suspended in the air, while the other was still in Geordi’s grasp and the man’s hand felt impossibly heavy.

“In my research of humanity and specifically human relationships, I have come across so-called ‘threesomes’ and ‘three-way relationships’ on multiple instances, but this time I was able to properly research them.” The second part of the sentence was reaching Barclay just barely, his pulse jackhammering through his head. “And I would be willing to put it into practice.”

These words made Barclay jolt out of his seat so fast he almost felt lightheaded, his hand slipping out of Geordi’s sharply. He took one quick stride towards the exit out of the quarters but in an instant both Geordi and Data caught up with him, putting their hands on each of his shoulders, standing by his sides and despite the fact that he was taller than either of them, he felt grounded.

“Reg, please,” Geordi started, slowly rubbing his upper arm with his hand. “If there’s really nothing, please, say it, we easily could’ve just gotten in over our heads with this.”

“N-no, it’s not that, it’s—,” Barclay wanted to lean into one of the warm bodies so badly, but how was he supposed to convey anything that had been nagging at him for what felt like ages and everything that was going through his mind right at that moment? “There’s, uh, there’s nowhere else I-I’d rather be, it’s just, well, it’s—,” he breathed out sharply, not being able to spit it out or even properly compose it in his mind that at that point was nothing but a haze.

“You should not be feeling humiliated, Reginald. Our understanding is at your disposal,” Data’s hand was a sturdy weight on his shoulder and it had Barclay feel hot under the collar of the uniform.

“You’re a handsome guy, Reg,” the sudden compliment from Geordi almost made Barclay’s knees buckle and he took a sharp breath. “I’d be lying if I said I never thought about this, you know,” Geordi lowered his voice and Barclay felt like he was about to lose his footing again, and he could only stare at Geordi, as the latter just gave him a sly smile and a shrug, his hand still caressing his shoulder.

On instinct, he peeled himself away. His brain was already a hundred miles ahead of him, trying to figure out how and more importantly _why_ the two objects of his affection were… returning the feeling. His mind was already whispering to him, about how it was all a ruse, a trick, to trap him at his most vulnerable moment – and he had a lot of those. Geordi and Data exchanged a look.

“You do want this, right, Reg?”

Geordi was very close, one of his hands firmly holding his right shoulder, and despite his strength, Barclay could feel the support. His breathing hadn’t evened out, if anything he was much closer to choking. He might as well, he thought, seeing as he’d been embarrassing himself ever since he stepped foot in their quarters. Ever since he joined the Enterprise. Ever since he learned how to “talk”.

As he sputtered nonsense, Data interrupted him as politely as possible. “Reginald,” he had opted to call Barclay by a more personal name again, given their situation, “I hope you are aware that Geordi nor I would never expect you to engage in any activity you do not wish to participate in.” Although most people on the ship described Data as emotionless, Barclay saw the gentleness, not only on his expression but soaked in his voice and it made his ache grow deeper. If only he could perform a psychological Heimlich maneuver and spit out what he’s been burning to say.

“Our only wish is to make you feel good.”

As if that sentence alone from his Lieutenant Commander wasn’t enough to sock the air out of him, Geordi echoing that statement with a kind _yeah_ truly cemented it. His want became tangible, as if it was about to grow spikes and impale him right through his abdomen, stirring up in him something heavy.

All the words that had piled up over a course of months collected at his throat and died on his lips. He coughed out a dozen chopped up words punctuated with little sighs but none of them formed a full sentence. His eyes kept looking at Data and Geordi, and everytime his gaze dropped to their lips, or lower, and it made him feel a pang. Geordi frowned, not to scorn but in delighted confusion and upon noticing that Barclay let out a desperate sigh and laid his forehead upon the chief’s shoulder. The warmth impacted upon his skin almost immediately and he breathed out a pathetic _yes_ , just above a whisper.

Geordi let out a short laugh, almost a giggle, and it loosened some of the knots in Barclay’s stomach. He could feel his own face redden but he lifted his face anyway, eyes shifting between eyes, a VISOR, the floor, random objects around the room. He cleared his throat, “I-I do want,” his hands spoke when his mouth fell silent, “This. You both–this! I mean–this.” He scrunched up his face in embarrassment over his lack of grace and seduction.

Geordi simply smiled, looking at the ground in an almost bashful manner whereas Data’s eyebrows raised up in surprise, his lips just barely parted. Nothing could be heard except Barclay’s own heavy breaths, which he felt like were going to deafen him. Geordi then got much closer, while Barclay stayed frozen where he was, and, having to stand up on his tiptoes, gently put his lips on his. Frigid as he might’ve been, Barclay melted right into his touch, his face, where Geordi’s hands had travelled to hold his jaw and waist. Geordi’s touch felt hot over his body, even over his uniform, and his own skin burning up from his yearning and shame.

Data angled his face to start leaving little pecks on Barclay’s already flushed neck and the contact almost burned; he expected Data to be more cool or even cold in comparison but the touches made him break out of Geordi’s embrace; rapidly blinking as his breath hitched. Barclay then gingerly moved his head to side to give Data more room, inviting him silently — words failing him completely at that moment. By doing so, Data got closer, moving from his neck to his jaw, to his collarbone, each as searing as the other causing Barclay to let out a needy little moan. He was too busy to kick himself over it at the moment, desire pooling deep in his stomach.

Soon enough he was back all over Geordi, want overtaking anxiety, and every now and then breaking away to let out the odd pant that was heavier than the rest. At times he had to keep reminding himself of his whereabouts, grounding himself before he could let his mind spill all over the floor; he almost thought that if he turned his eyes to the porthole window it would’ve been foggy on the account of the three heated bodies present and his own red-hot need.

Geordi gently guided him towards the edge of their bed and he only realized until the mattress bounced him back up when he sat down a little too forcefully. He could feel his uniform trousers feeling tighter than usual and he was certainly hoping he wasn’t the only one. The intensity of the feelings and sensations were almost smothering him, as were the heat and most importantly the layers he had on. His hands absentmindedly reached over Geordi’s back, tripping clumsily over the zipper as he fruitlessly tried to push it down. He felt embarrassed at his own impatient eagerness but Geordi just laughed – with him, not _at_ him. Determined, Barclay kept trying but Geordi held his arm and he could hear Data, who, joining him on the bed, moved behind him.

“Reginald,” his voice was so close, exactly right by Barclay’s ear, “It seems your motor skills are directly affected by your heightened emotional state.” Geordi muffled his laughter. If Barclay blushed all over again at this blunder, he didn’t notice due to his already burning skin, with heat spreading somewhere lower and deeper.

“Let us help you,” he heard Geordi’s voice, soft and comforting. Before he had the chance to mutter a quiet apology, an arm – he couldn’t pay attention to who it belonged to – unzipped his shirt from the back. When another pair of hands shuffled his trousers off his legs, he managed to bite the inside of his cheek and stifle a whimper. A finger, Data’s, latched onto the waistband of his undergarment and pulled just a smidgen before Barclay grasped his wrist. Barclay swallowed, shakily exhaled and hesitantly let go of Data’s hand; allowing him to pull down the elastic, and letting Data strip him down. With Geordi’s help, the band swiftly slid over down his thighs, over his knees and down his calves, and then he was struck with a sudden sense of sheer vulnerability — he was naked. Stark and almost painfully naked in front of two very much clothed and not only men, and he felt like covering himself with his arms this instant, and it must’ve flashed across his whole body like a neon sign, because Geordi’s hands were on his upper arms right the next moment, their weight warm and reassuring. Tentatively Barclay lifted his eyes towards Geordi and for a split second he thought he would die to know how he was appearing inside his mind’s eye through the VISOR.

“Okay, okay, it’s okay,” Geordi said then, voice just above a murmur, palms of his hands rubbing higher, above his shoulders, over his neck and Barclay’s breath hitched again, for what felt like a hundredth time that hour. Slowly, Geordi’s hands were by the sides of his head, caressing the soft skin behind his ears and then Geordi moved forward and this kiss was just as fervent as the previous one, except with the uniform fabric rubbing over Barclay’s naked skin and Geordi having to put his knee on the edge of the bed right between his legs, where he was also painfully naked and hard, and he winced into the kiss.

The weight of the mattress behind him shifted and Data stood up, and just for a brief moment Barclay felt a bit colder, but Geordi’s thumbs were still rubbing comforting circles right below his cheekbones as he was kissing him eagerly. His mind was almost blanking out, mouth agape and he could barely move his tongue against Geordi’s but then almost too suddenly the kiss was severed; a hungry moan escaped Barclay, which he immediately killed at the base of his throat.

“Right,” Geordi swallowed, licking his lips; he was just a little out of breath and it made Barclay’s head spin a little, and while he immediately dropped his eyes at Geordi’s mouth, he was afraid to move it any lower down his body. “Be with you in a moment.” Barclay gave a curt nod and tried to soothe himself, lightheaded from the touching and its abrupt finish.

And then Geordi moved all the way back, standing up to where Data walked from the corner of the bed and suddenly Barclay felt very stupidly lonely. He shifted on the bed, moving his gaze from one man to the other, as they were both looking at him and then they simultaneously shifted to look at one another, moving their gazes away from Barclay and the dull pang of yearning that nagged at him made him shiver just so. The relationship between the chief engineer of Enterprise and her famous android ops officer was the one to compose poems about and it was unmissable in the softness of Geordi’s face that was reserved just for Data or in the way Data’s eyes lit up with tenderness just like that only when he looked at Geordi.

Swallowing heavily, Barclay watched them slowly put their arms around each other, undoing zippers and clasps of their respective uniforms with zero hesitation. It seemed like such an easy task for them, they were so familiar with each other and it seeped out of every tender touch and movement of them and it tied knots in Barclay’s stomach. He almost felt bad, he really did, he almost felt terribly out of place and regret nearly started clawing to him, shaking the already unstable foundations of his excitement and arousal, as he watched the two men peel each other out of their clothes. Something stirred in him again at the sight of two bodies: one more lean and slender and the other with more muscle and sturdy and that visual already left little to imagination, but even more so when Data put his hands over Geordi’s shoulders and brought his head lower and they met in a kiss. For a moment Barclay felt like he couldn’t look, like he had to avert his eyes but he couldn’t, he couldn’t make himself look away and it all came over him like a crashing wave when without breaking the kiss, Data looked straight at him.

Barclay weakly held Data's gaze, his ears ringing, the heaviness of the pressure causing him to break it, instinctively lowering his eyes. Barclay’s gaze felt almost leaden as it traveled down their bodies and then, upon seeing that both Data and Geordi were no less aroused as he was, his eyes, his entire body for that matter, were frozen in place. Against his best wishes, a desperate whine escaped his lips and it didn't slip under Geordi's radar. Geordi faced him, making Barclay feel even smaller under both their looks, and got closer to him, reaching a hand out, putting it on the side of his head. Barclay greedily accepted, leaning into it not caring at how fast he reacted and craned his neck in anticipation as he welcomed Geordi’s heat back over his skin, as Geordi lowered himself back on the bed by Barclay’s side.

“Is this alright?,” Geordi’s voice sounded soft under his jaw, just ever so muffled as he embellished the skin with little kisses and Barclay almost choked on an inhale.

Nodding rapidly, he remembered how to use his vocal chords only some moments after. “Y-yes, it’s,” he exhaled heavily, the enveloping heat of their bodies was once again making him struggle to breathe. Geordi moved a bit higher up, nosing up Barclay’s hairline, the edge of the VISOR just barely scraping over the tip of his ear but it made him shiver just as Data’s hands were on his shoulders again, but he didn’t want to lose that momentary glimpse of courage he just felt. “I really want to— I want to—”

But every thought went right out of the airlock when Data put some pressure over his shoulders with his hands, rubbing and pressing with his palms and right at that moment Geordi scraped his teeth lightly over an extremely sensitive patch of skin right below Barclay’s ear, all while moving his other hand over down his lower stomach, and even if he tried, Barclay couldn’t help letting out a quiet moan noting how Geordi’s sturdy fingers felt between the dark hairs. His short nails just slightly scratched the delicate skin, and Barclay did try his hardest not to bulk his hips into nothing, seeking pressure that wasn’t yet there and feeling all more embarrassed for it.

With both of their attention directed back on him, his body, making sure to cover almost every inch, a wave of reassurance washed over Barclay, and he felt a little petulant for feeling the slightest bit of envy earlier. Geordi pressed his hand over Barclay’s shoulder and tilted his body back and he complied eagerly. He didn’t need a lot of convincing, or any, really, but Data still wrapped his arms around him. He then pulled Barclay back, further down the bed and Barclay felt his exceptional force before he realized his position, where he was pressed back to chest against Data. Under Data’s strength, he let himself surrender, allowing the android to move his body however he pleased.

It was almost surreal and it had his heart lodged somewhere right in his throat. The sensation of being pressed flat against Data’s smooth and warm artificial skin had Barclay’s pulse thump loudly in his ears, but when Data moved what felt like impossibly closer, shifting his hips and now the hardness of his cock was pressed against Barclay’s lower back, his breath was knocked out of him not unlike a punch in the solar plexus. As they were pressed against each other, with Data’s arms wrapped around him and his quite palpable arousal pushing against Barclay as he was slotted right between Data’s legs; all of it was making his head spin something silly. The way Data, despite having a smaller frame than Barclay himself, was able to push and move him around that easily made his limbs limp and the firmness with which the android was holding him made something bloom deep in his guts; he thought if Data ever let him go he might just die and he still wanted more.

Barclay tilted his neck, his eyes looking up just close enough to stare back into Data’s but he had them stuck to the ceiling instead. Geordi slowly joined them and put a hand on Barclay’s thigh, making his head jerk down, grabbing his attention back from Data – his dark eyes wide. Geordi’s other hand trailed up Barclay’s opposite thigh, while Data’s arms stayed firmly around him. Whether Data actually was able to or not, Barclay could practically feel his hot breath against his own skin due to their closeness. He couldn’t think of anything other than the fact that he was brought down into a melting stuttering mess at the hands of the two people he’d been pining for from afar, for God knows how long.

Geordi’s left thumb gently rubbed the inside of Barclay’s thigh in little circles, while the other hand traveled further up, ghosting just above his cock. It took every muscle in his body not to shake his legs away, he wanted this too much – the waiting was making him impatient and antsy. Right when he was about to stumble over his words to plead to Geordi to do something, anything, Geordi put his hand over him. The lack of warning didn’t give him time to swallow his noises, instead making him moan louder than he did this entire time and adding another wash over his redhot blush out of embarrassment. With his hand still wrapped around Barclay’s cock, Geordi leaned closer, bridging the gap between their bodies, his own chest heaving and Barclay spread his own legs further reflexively, allowing for more access. Barclay’s fragility never went unnoticed by Geordi, by anyone, and the last thing he wanted was to break him; he began with gentle strokes along his length. His other hand on Barclay’s thigh kept rubbing him, almost like a silent reassurance. Barclay felt Geordi’s movements and Data’s warm strength behind him; completely sandwiched between the two – he was almost on the verge of vertigo.

His whole body felt engulfed in flames; whether this was because of his own overwhelming feelings or the two bodies restricting his movements, he couldn’t know. With each stroke, he shuddered, way beyond the ability to keep some kind of dignified poise. He was completely disheveled, even for someone completely nude; locks of hair stuck to his forehead and temples where sweat had started to form, and speaking in complete sentences was out of the question. At each rhythmical movement of Geordi’s hand he could only moan just slightly, clinging onto the last remnants of his composure. The rate Geordi was going at was slow, but steady, enough so that Barclay was writhing, hips bucking right back. In spite of all the desire pooling in him, they still weren’t met, not completely; it only made the colors of his emotions run deeper, he ached for more with none of the words within reach. As he felt himself getting closer, he let out a needy noise that instantly made him feel a bit self-conscious — he never would have thought he would be able to make such a wanton sound.

Geordi didn’t speed up, but he also didn’t stop; he allowed his own breathing to even out for a moment. “How are you doing, Reg?” he asked, despite clearly seeing how much Barclay was squirming. He couldn’t help the smile spreading over his face, nor the spark of fondness burning in him at how Barclay looked, disheveled and writhing under their careful touches. Barclay looked back at him, eyes half-lidded, sinked an inch or so downwards at the attention and nodded–then abruptly stopped himself; he opened his mouth but seeing as how nothing came out, he abruptly shut it. “Reg?” Geordi tilted his neck to the side.

Barclay hitched his breath, the sudden noise from his throat suspended in his open mouth, and Geordi caught a glimpse of how wet, how pink Barclay’s lips looked – enough to distract him for a moment.

“I-I–,” Barclay started, trying to feign some kind of articulation, but the rest of the sentence was obscured by gasps and sighs until the last cogent thing Geordi heard was “faster.”

The impact upon hearing that hit him immediately, and he wrestled against wanting to finish Barclay off right then and there. The desperation in Barclay’s voice made his own need more urgent, but he couldn’t bear to end it all so suddenly – he wanted to draw it out and by extension, Barclay. It wasn’t to say that Geordi wanted to taint the experience for him, quite the opposite, he wanted to saturate him with all the sensations possible. He had heard Barclay full and well, it was hard to miss, even for a Cardassian, but there was just something about making Barclay confront his desires – especially the ones he shoved deep into the hidden corners of his password-protected holodeck programs. “Could you repeat that?”

Barclay dipped his head back in frustration and was reminded of his constricted body when he pushed back against Data’s. “I s-said,” he tried to even out his breathing fruitlessly, his throat working, “C-could you speed up,” he sighed and bowed his head forward again, chin against chest, “Faster,” he bucked into Geordi’s hand for emphasis.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Reg,” Geordi did his best to hide the friendly malice in his tone while, against Barclay’s wishes, slowing his vertical movements down. Barclay’s head shot up, mouth agape, brows drawn, a confused whine in place of spoken language. Instinctively, one of his hands went up and grabbed one of Data’s shoulders, stupidly looking for balance amidst the universe’s most cramped space. “I don’t want to end what we have here so quickly,” Geordi assured him, “We told you we’d take care of you, be patient.”

 _Be patient_. Geordi admitted to himself, that part rubbed a little salt to Barclay’s injury, what with his convulsing body at the slightest physical touch. Although he had slowed his movements, he still went steady and Barclay wasn’t complaining – nor his body faltering. While Data still gave him attention from behind, Geordi could see just how close Barclay was to climax, and from the noises he was making, as he gradually let himself get louder, were also a dead giveaway. The dishevelment he was in was churning something in Geordi himself and he had to force himself to focus on the task at hand. Just as he was about to see literal stars dance in Barclay’s eyes, Geordi, gently, let go, killing the feeling nearly instantly. At the severment, with deep, frantic breaths, Barclay threw his back even closer to Data’s firm body.

“I-I was so close t-” Barclay’s words died while his body was still trying to catch up, it was clear he wasn’t going to bother speaking until he was less tongue-tied.

“Don’t worry, Reg,” Geordi said as Data pecked at the side of Barclay’s neck, “This was only the beginning.”

Blinking out his confusion, as if it would work, he dumbly looked back at Geordi, lost for words.

Barclay was trembling, arms lying limp by the sides of Data’s thighs as Geordi climbed off the bed and walked somewhere to the side, but Barclay could barely focus, as not only his vision was swimming a little, but it seemed like every single one of his nerve endings were pointing at one place.

“Reginald, it would be best for us to get into a more comfortable position,” Data’s voice, despite its calm tone, almost rumbled over Barclay’s insides and he let out a slight noise of confusion, disorientedly craning his neck towards him, but then his eyes went wide when the grip around his torso tightened and Data moved both of their bodies slightly further down the bed. Again, his heart skipped a beat at the sensation of being dragged around by somebody much stronger, his mind was doing cartwheels, and he almost wanted to close his eyes just to get immersed in the feeling, but Data sat up straighter simultaneously moving Barclay lower down and when Data’s cock slid higher up his back, his eyes went wide again and he had to scarcely reach for his own cock and hold himself at the base to not explode there and then.

His breath hitched again and he winced, swallowing heavily. Data moved one of his arms and Barclay felt just a slight pang at the loss, but then the nifty fingers brushed over by his side over his ribs sending goosebumps all the way down over his calves. Data’s hand came up, massaging his scalp slowly and it made him melt into the android once more. Data then shifted, just barely and his lips brushed Barclay’s temple in a feather-like kiss and another knot tightened itself in his chest.

Geordi then appeared in his field of vision again and Barclay barely registered what must be lube from the replicator in his left hand, and he flinched in anticipation; it made him spread his legs and bend them at the knee, and carefully unwrapping his hand from his cock, he moved his arm to the side. Instantly he felt just a tiny bit self-conscious and sheepish, still afraid to seem too eager, but Geordi just gave him a delighted wistful smile in return, which made him feel even more timid and he dropped his gaze down Geordi’s body. The sight of his hard cock made him salivate and it shot white-hot pleasure through Barclay and it tugged demandingly at his lower insides, and his hand flinched, wanting to move over to his own cock again, but he froze when Geordi started moving.

Climbing back onto the bed, right between Barclay’s spread legs, Geordi put the tube to the side and slid his hands down Barclay’s thighs. There was barely any noise in the quarters save for Barclay’s rapid uneven pants and Geordi’s bit more calm, but still quite uneven breathing.

“You ready?” Geordi’s voice was softer than usual, his hands scratching lightly just below his hip.

Barclay nodded, curtly and then again, barely managing to contain the eagerness that seeped out of him. “Yes,” he exhaled, swallowing heavily.

“Sure?” Geordi asked again, hand moving higher over Barclay’s lower stomach, which made him squirm a bit, because Geordi was back to avoiding putting pressure where he needed it most. Data moved behind him, turning his head, one of his hands still caressing the back of Barclay’s head.

“Y-yes, I’m, ah, sure,” he nodded again, barely controlling his movements anymore. “G-Geordi.”

Geordi chuckled softly, moving just a little closer, other hand reaching for something out of Barclay’s sight. “Good, that’s very good.”

For a moment Barclay thought Geordi was hesitating, doubt creeping down his spine uncomfortably, but then Geordi turned back, moving just a bit closer and carefully putting his hands where the palm met the wrists over Barclay’s knees, carefully holding his fingers up, and as Geordi gently spread his legs further apart, it hit him. It was gonna happen.

Geordi gave him a smile that radiated reassurance and alright, Barclay could feel it, that shred of doubt that threatened to worm its way into his insides scrambled, and he tried to master something that would at least resemble a smile in return. Blinking slowly, he then lifted his head up to get a look at Data but the feeling of Geordi’s lube-coated fingers on his hole caught him on an inhale and he let out a half-choked up quiet moan. Geordi pushed in deeper, very carefully, and Barclay dropped his head back, pressing his chin into his chest, breathing heavily through his nose. It was just a little cold, with a bit of discomfort on the side, but then Geordi pushed the finger out slowly and then back in, curling at the knuckle and Barclay shuddered, choking out another moan, and his cock twitched as Data’s wrapped his arm tighter around his body. Pushing his finger in and out again, Geordi carefully wrapped his thumb and index finger of the other hand at the edge of Barclay’s cock, and Barclay hissed through his teeth.

“How are you feeling, Reg?” Geordi slowly dragged his finger back in and back out again, thumbing over the underside of his cock, and Barclay held in another moan, trying not to choke again as Data moved his other arm back around his body, his big, warm hands plastered just above his stomach.

“I’m,” he breathed in, almost hot-wiring his vocal chords back into obeying him. “I’m v-very good.”

Geordi nodded slowly, his throat working visibly and chest rising, and Barclay felt something akin to pride because, well. This is how _he_ made him feel. This was because of him. He kept pushing in and out slowly, still just one finger, and Barclay writhed a little, the balls of his feet scraping impatiently over the sheets.

“It is imperative you are thoroughly prepared to receive Geordi,” Data chimed in somewhere above his ear and the fine hairs on the back of his head rose, shivers rolling down his spine.  
Barclay threw one of his arms back, palm landing somewhere on the back of Data’s neck and held on, writhing a little, noting concentration on Geordi’s face as he felt a second finger push in, and clearing his throat, he decided to go for it.

“Y-you can go on,” he was sure he failed to make his voice sound audible and instantly covered his face with his other hand, feeling embarrassed, his cheeks feeling like what seemed impossibly hotter.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that,” Geordi said, a smile evident in his voice, tone almost flirtatious and Barclay gripped Data harder, thrusting his hips into Geordi’s skillful hands, asking for more.

“I-I said,” he swallowed, wincing at Geordi curling his fingers inside of him again, thumb still only lightly stroking his cock. “I s-said you don’t have to hold– you don’t have to hold back with me,” Barclay let it all out in one breath, eyes shut tightly, the ball of his thumb digging into his cheek. One of Data’s hands moved lower to the side, applying more pressure and the sensation of having so many pairs of hands on him made him feel lightheaded.

“Gotta say that again, Reg,” Geordi didn’t even try and hide the naughtiness in his voice, not changing either the pace or trajectory of his movements. Barclay felt like someone set him alight.

“Geordi, I believe Reginald is saying that your machinations do not correspond with the level of his arousal.”

Barclay had to bring his hand over his mouth to hide the loud, almost guttural moan that escaped him, as his whole body jerked and he clenched around Geordi’s fingers.

“Is that so,” Geordi breathed out, just barely above a whisper, pushing his fingers deeper and fully wrapping his palm around Barclay’s cock, giving it a slow and a deliberate stroke, spreading the wetness from the tip. Pushing out, he then added a third finger, spreading him purposefully, and Barclay let go of Data and moved his arm back to hide his face in both of his hands. Geordi began to thrust his fingers just a bit faster, his other hand picking up pace as well, and Barclay had to bite his lip, his eyes rolling to the back of his head behind his closed eyelids; he couldn’t allow himself any of these noises that were blooming from somewhere deep in his chest to be released, trying to contain his body from thrashing at every precise movement of Geordi’s fingers, pressing the back of his head into Data’s chest.

But then, Data’s hands moved away from his body and Barclay didn’t have the time to mourn that loss when the android’s fingers wrapped carefully around his wrists, and he allowed his hands to be lifted away from his face. The sudden exposure to air felt cool against his hot face.

“You do not have to hold yourself back either, Reginald.” Data’s voice was right over his ear, his nose brushing somewhere above his temple just where his hair was thinning. Barclay winced harder, whimpering; Data’s words went like a current through his body and he was impossibly close again, had been for what felt like ages, and Geordi knew it too, fingers circling his cock at the base again, squeezing tightly.

“Please,” was the only thing Barclay was able to mewl out as Geordi’s fingers curled inside of him once again.

Geordi was struggling to breathe himself, his own arousal peaking and as one of Barclay’s legs shot up after yet another twist of Geordi’s digits inside of him, rubbing his calf somewhere over the man’s shoulder in a strangely endearing gesture of affection. Barclay breathed out sharply through his teeth when Geordi’s fingers slipped out of him and his other hand left promptly too, which left Barclay feeling washed ashore once again, his body instantly craving the lost contact, back arching. He watched as Geordi moved, picked up the lube again and put some over his own cock and Barclay’s hands twitched where they were held up, Data’s fingers still gripping his wrists.

Almost burning with anticipation, feeling like a meteorite breaking atmosphere on its way down, he swallowed heavily, barely having the might to focus on following Geordi’s movements with his eyes, his mind a haze, this close to being a blissed out one. Barclay bent his legs a bit more as Geordi moved, watching the man put his hands over his knees and letting him spread them just a bit more as he positioned himself between them and even though he wanted to close his eyes and sink lower into the fog, he made himself watch. Data shifted behind him again, and then he loosened the grip on his wrists and moved his hands higher, slotting the backs of Barclay’s hands into his own palms, lacing their fingers together and crossing their interlaced arms over Barclay’s chest, one pressed into another tightly, and Barclay’s loudly thumping heart skipped a beat over having been so engulfed in attention and gentleness once again.

“Okay,” Geordi breathed out heavily, his chest rising and falling unevenly. “Okay. One more time. Are you ready?” Geordi kept his face straight but his lips were parted, his tongue darting out now and then as if in concentration that he struggled to keep, and he moved just as close as he could without slotting over Barclay’s body, putting his palms over his thighs.

“Y-yes, I am,” Barclay inhaled deeply, his voice breaking two octaves at the same time, and as Geordi’s palms caressed slowly up his thighs, his leg jerked to the side out of his control, slightly bumping Geordi’s arm.

“Okay, okay, good,” Geordi sank lower on his knees and put one of his hands on his own cock to guide himself into Barclay’s body, as his other hand gripped his upper thigh, rubbing harsh circles into his skin with the thumb. “We’re taking care of you, it’s all good,” he continued, speaking just a bit faster because of his faltered breath. “You’ve been so amazing so far, Reg, so good.”

Barclay let out a curt moan at that, and as Data pressed their arms together tightly, holding him firmly, Geordi guided himself over into Barclay’s lax body, pushing in slowly and carefully. At the first contact Barclay whimpered, trying to keep his body relaxed, and as Geordi pushed in deeper, he moaned that time and it was just one deep lingering, somewhat guttural sound he didn’t ever think he’d ever be able to make. Geordi then exhaled sharply through his teeth as he pressed on even further, both hands on Barclay’s sides, grasping tightly.

“Y-yes, please, more,” Barclay squinted, words leaving his mouth in a quick string, as the stretch of Geordi’s cock inside of him filled him up almost to the brim. “M-more,” he whimpered.

Geordi moaned, lifting his head; Data let go of his arms and wrapped his own tightly around his torso again, the side of his head pressed closely to Barclay’s. Geordi slowly pushed out and then back in, squinting behind the VISOR; Barclay’s legs shot up at the sensation and he thrashed his head against Data’s shoulder — he couldn’t even bring himself to care about the stickiness of his skin in contact with Data’s clear and comparatively dry one; on the contrary, it was driving him even more crazy along with the white heat bursting through him and he couldn’t get enough of it.

Geordi gave another push, now just a bit quicker, in and out and the rousing pleasure shot through Barclay, making his toes curl, moaning. He turned his head, pressing the side of his face into Data’s chest, moaning against the artificial skin, and Data unwrapped one of his arms from his body, lifting the hand into Barclay’s hair again. Geordi thrust again, moaning with Barclay in unison, and Barclay shot him a sideway glance, watching the broken concentration on the man’s face and a drop of sweat beading at his temple just above the tech. Then Geordi moved faster, hooking his arms under Barclay’s knees and throwing his legs over his shoulders and Barclay’s eyes widened, head turning back as he clenched around Geordi and shouldered back into Data’s body, who was solid behind him like a brick wall.

The impact of being shoved and pulled from both sides, by both of them, made Barclay feel wanted — almost as much want he felt for the other two. He was losing control over his voice, and his reaction to Geordi’s swift movement didn't go unnoticed. Hell, someone next door probably heard, the thought seared at him on the inside with shame but it was immediately forgotten when Data’s slender fingers laced themselves between Barclay’s fine hair. Such a small act, in theory, would go unfelt given their situation but it’s gentleness made him push up his head against his hand, slighting raising his head, mouth agape. Taking Barclay’s response as invitation, Data curled his fingers around the delicate strands and tugged lightly towards the side, naturally Barclay followed along with a shy groan. With his body being pushed against Data with an uneven rhythm, legs dangling over Geordi’s back and his hair being pulled, he was all over the place yet still confined in the tightest space he’d ever willingly be in. One that, especially now, he couldn’t fathom abandoning.

Data was met with another sigh, almost forlorn in nature, when his fingers stopped pulling altogether, snaking their way from Barclay’s hair down to his clavicles. The android’s strength hadn’t wavered still and neither did the rush of exhilaration rippling through Barclay’s body every single time he was reminded of how malleable he was. Geordi pushed once more, a push that made Barclay gasp and bring a hand back over to grasp Data’s sturdy body, his back leaned just an inch closer and his face was so much closer to Data’s; he could swear he felt the artificial man’s breaths against his sensitive skin. Barclay was getting lost amidst the thrusts, hair unruly, oblivious to the noises he was making, when he heard Data’s voice, hot against his ear.

“Reginald,” Barclay’s head leaned back curiously, eyes half-opened and mouth gaping. “Is this as sufficient as one of your personal holodeck programs?”

Barclay, eyes suddenly wide, a hand gripping Data’s skin, he couldn’t tell whether color drained from his face or ran deeper, but hearing Geordi’s curt breathy laugh wasn’t helping. His mouth immediately closed shut and his throat felt tight, not even able to come up with any generic answers. If he had felt any shame back when his holoaddiction first came to light to the crew, right now it was tenfold. A whimper broke free from his constricted throat, and he nodded slightly despite the mortifying feeling. Data’s arms moved, placing a hand over Barclay’s cheek, his fingertips circling the skin, as if to comfort Barclay from the situation Data placed him in, his mind barely scraping for any coherent thought because Geordi didn’t even think about stopping thrusting in and out, each push wringing a low moan deep from within his lungs.

“I would love to hear your definite answer, Reginald,” Data continued, hands still caressing his face while he felt Data’s piercing words directly next to his ear, like a gentle interrogation. Although Data never knowingly put mental pressure on him, Barclay buckled under it anyway, feeling unbearably exposed despite already having shed his clothing, his inhibitions; so much of him was coming to light, drastically contrasting the front he put up every single time he left his quarters. The only response Barclay could manage in return was a pitiful moan as he lodged his index finger’s knuckle between his teeth, sinking into the bite.

“Would this make it more satisfactory?” Data’s voice made Barclay’s ears ring as one of his arms let go of the taller man and reached his hand down, methodically wrapping his fingers around Barclay’s cock. Barclay’s eyes dropped down to it, and due to its temporary neglect, it twitched with eagerness; at the sudden contact, Data was met with Barclay’s erratic panting again, his finger coming out of his mouth in sudden shock.

Barclay’s body writhed, more so this time, at the increased contact, hands scrambling to grab onto the sheets, one finger in particular stained with purple lines due to the bite. While Barclay’s body pressed hard against the android – skin sticky with sweat, still hitting rhythmically against him along with Geordi’s weight – Data’s hand worked his cock up again. Going up and down the length, he felt Barclay’s hips buck under his hand, his control over his vocal responses getting looser and looser as Data kept pumping. Barclay felt divinely thankful, just for a minute, for Data’s above-average strength. Completely limber under Geordi and Data, he started getting much more liberal with his vocal participation, going from groans to extended whines. A small pit of dread scratched at his insides, he couldn’t bear to be wound up and left suspending again, like Geordi did. Normally he wouldn’t dream of asking but he was so close, his mind so fried, he couldn’t imagine going through that again. He didn’t bother trying to even his breathing this time and went for it.

“C-Could you–,” his breath hitched, feeling even more constrained under the pressure and the pushing, he felt like he could almost get folded in half, and as he trembled he took additional breaths, still feeling both Geordi and Data simultaneously. Data replied with a noncommittal noise, not in a cold fashion but to let Barclay know that he’s listening. “This t-time,” Barclay took a deep inhale, “Could you k-keep going until–”, but his sentence was cut short as he suddenly ran out of breath; he just hoped he was heard and wouldn’t be urged to repeat himself again. He angled his head back, just to glance at Data, who hadn’t replied or even acknowledged what he said yet. Not just yet. Before Barclay could say anything, Data’s hand sped up, his wrist moving gracefully and as he pumped faster, Barclay’s moans synchronized along. Data’s silent compliance ignited the already existing heat in Barclay’s stomach, washing his whole body with waves of pleasure as his voice crescendoed into downright obscene noises.

Geordi slowed down, thrusts coming almost to a complete halt, sitting back on his heels as Barclay’s legs slid off his shoulders, both of them breathing heavily, bodies glistening with sweat. Data paused any movement on his part, hand still wrapped around Barclay’s cock, but an odd erratic shift of his body didn’t escape Barclay and every bit of Data’s skin that was pressed into his felt like a phaser charging up, almost pulsing just faintly, just out of reach. Geordi straightened his back more, thrusting into Barclay’s lax body just once more, letting out a moan on an exhale and Barclay was almost like putty slotted in between Data’s legs, feeling like an exposed wire. Still breathing heavily, Geordi gave him a smile, before reaching with his hands for his VISOR and unlocking it at the temples, and as he took it off, he blinked into nothing, relief washing over his face. Wiping his face with one hand, he put the VISOR somewhere to the side with the other and then he pushed into Barclay once more, putting his hands on Data’s thighs, framing Barclay’s body and leaning on, his weight feeling unreal over Barclay.

Barclay moaned loudly at the sensation, his throat vibrating against Geordi’s forehead where he was slotted against just right and wrapped his legs around Geordi’s body, hooking his shins on the small of his back to give him a silent green-light. Geordi started moving again, with erratic and quick thrusts, and they were both moaning, Data’s hand stroking Barclay in rhythm with Geordi’s body moving. At each push Barclay felt electrified; it was piercing through him right down to his marrow — he felt big and he felt small, he could not imagine he would ever be able to let this go. Still pushing in and out, Geordi lifted himself on his arms and turned his head to Barclay’s, pupils unmoving, but he was smiling just slightly, panting and then he pressed the side of his face into Barclay’s, lips brushing his cheek. Barclay was suffocating under the bulk of intimacy; distant yearning and ache were blossoming within him, entwining between one another, and each of Geordi’s thrust was sending him on cloud nine and against Data’s robust body, and he was clutching the sheets in his hands so hard his fingers spasmed.

Propping himself up on his arms again, Geordi winced at another thrust and, moaning, Barclay didn’t dare to look away, entranced by Geordi’s exalted expression. Then, pressing his body harder, bending Barclay a bit more in half, Geordi lifted his head and Barclay had just enough concentration to follow his movement with his gaze as Data pressed on from behind and then Geordi and Data were kissing and Barclay was watching in awe. They were kissing right by the side of his head over his shoulder, his pulse was thumping so loud in his ears he was sure they were hearing it too. Geordi thrust in deeper, and then deeper again, moaning into Data’s mouth as Data’s hand pumped Barclay’s cock, speeding up just barely, and one of Geordi’s hands found its way on Barclay’s shoulder and then higher, caressing the back of his neck before the fingers dug into his hair. Data loosened his other arm off from Barclay’s torso and moved it just a bit, fingers circling round his pectoral, fingertips brushing through the hairs.

It was so much, all of it was so much, as Geordi was pressing deep, the thrusts accentuated with sounds of skin slapping against skin, Geordi’s pelvis smacking against Barclay’s backside every other push and the sound was almost ringing. Geordi pulled apart first, gasping for breath, head immediately dropping into the crook of Barclay’s neck on the other shoulder, hands moving down his body and gripping his sides, mouthing at his skin. Barclay clenched around him at the overwhelming amount of contact, but then suddenly Data pushed him a bit to the side, turning his whole body just a little with Geordi still buried deep inside him, and then as he slid out of him, Data put his hand on the side of his face and, upon turning his head sharply away from Geordi, kissed him, as Geordi pushed back in all the way. Barclay moaned loudly in Data’s mouth, brushing his tongue against Data’s and it felt like licking a power conduit; Barclay felt his own mouth being so much wetter but he pushed in, tilting his head, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer then, his legs tightening around Geordi’s body.

Geordi was thrusting with more determination then, more erratic, his arms trembling, fingers digging into Barclay’s sides hard enough to have bruises there the next morning. “C’mon, Reg, c’mon,” he mumbled into Barclay’s neck and Data’s hand tightened around his cock, squeezing, wringing a loud moan out of Barclay as if with a crowbar. He severed the kiss, throwing his head back over Data’s shoulder, clenching around Geordi again, and again, making the other man groan raspily.

“I’m g-gonna—,” Barclay swallowed heavily, wincing, biting his bottom lip hard enough to break skin and there were ghosts of tears welling up in his eyes as he felt like his whole body was about to break in two. “I’m g-going to—”

“That was the original goal, Reginald,” Data’s voice was right over his ear and his whole body arched into Geordi’s arms, as his pace got even more unsteady, the strokes of Data’s hand following suit. “You can climax now.”

And so he did.

The sound he made was almost thundering for his own ears, as white-hot blaring pleasure shocked through him in searing waves, bursting over Data’s hand as he pumped him through his orgasm. Geordi didn’t stop thrusting, chasing the feeling and Barclay felt spent, absolutely spent, as he laid lax and let Geordi catch up, wincing again, feeling just a little oversensitive. What really awed him then was Data’s low, somehow even restrained groan over him, as he felt the android’s whole body pulse with electrifying energy that felt like having his entire body surrounded in tiny plasma coils and Barclay moaned, positively awestruck. Bearing his last strength and some parts of courage, in quick movements he put his hands over Geordi’s and lifted him just slightly to kiss him, deeply and almost wearingly, and Geordi gave his one last thrust, burying himself deep into Barclay’s body and he came too, groaning into Barclay’s mouth.

Time seemed to freeze for some moment and only after that split of eternity, they pulled apart and Geordi rested his forehead against Barclay’s, both breathing heavily. Data shifted behind Barclay, moving his hands over his body and then putting them over his ribs, pushing a little as he moved back, putting some space between them and Geordi moved too, slipping out of Barclay’s body; Barclay inhaled through his teeth, sore and oversensitive, the sudden hit of cool air over his hot skin.

His body felt impossibly sore; he thought that if he laid down that moment he was gonna fall through the floors of every deck and through the ship’s hull and he would be floating in outer space. Data moved to sit on the edge of the bed and Barclay followed but he couldn’t bring himself to look up, still breathing hard and his vision somewhat swimming. Despite everything, anxiety blossomed in his chest and he felt small, and he had no clue what he was supposed to say or do – he didn’t want to leave just yet but that was what his instincts were wallowing at him to do. He jumped a little when Geordi joined them by his other side, also sitting down, and tentatively Barclay lifted his head at the other man, who put his VISOR back on.

“Reg?” Geordi sounded somewhat concerned, also still just a bit out of breath. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, y-yes, everything is just amazing, f-fantastic even, I was just,” he looked around the quarters, trying to grasp at something, but his mind still refused to cooperate and the warmness of Data’s and Geordi’s thighs touching each of outer sides of his was too distracting. “I-I thought I would,” he swallowed and tried to gesture in the approximate location of his crumpled uniform. “I th-thought I’d leave, you know, I’ve had a g-great time but I don’t want to be a,” he waved his hands more and sighed, embarrassment creeping up over him at an alarming rate. “I-I don’t want to be a-“

Data put his hand over his thigh and any trail of a coherent thought Barclay had dissolved straight away with a sigh.

“Reg,” Geordi’s voice was soft and Barclay wished he could lean into the sound. “Please stay with us.”

Barclay’s heart skipped a beat as Geordi put his hand over his shoulder.

“Both me and Geordi value your presence,” he turned his head towards Data, eyes glued to the hand on his thigh. “It is desired here.”

It was almost intoxicating; even after being almost knocked dead and feeling like he would never regain composure again, he was still floored and their little touches stirred deeply in him.

“C’mon,” Geordi stood up, sliding his hand down his arm and then took his wrist, tugging, leading. Barclay followed, still a bit cautious but he moved wordlessly, surrendering to Geordi’s gentleness. Geordi gave him a slight push, making a hint for him to get back into bed, and as Barclay was laid down on his back, after just a couple of short moments two bodies were pressed against each side of him. Warily he looked at Data first, who was lying rigidly on his side, the side of his face pressed into a pillow as he watched Barclay, and then he looked at Geordi, who shuffled a bit taking the VISOR off once again and putting it on the nightstand, and then turned to face Barclay back, swinging an arm and a leg over him. Barclay tensed just a bit, as Data’s arms found its way around his torso as well, and he looked down to see their arms pressed into one another.

“Reg, relax,” Geordi said into his skin, planting a light kiss onto the shoulder before pressing his cheek into it. “There will be time for that later,” he added, voice threaded with drowsiness.

Barclay sighed, the weight of their limbs comfortable over his body, and he allowed himself to be immersed in the feeling. “Okay,” he sighed again, more wistfully this time, and closed his eyes.

“It does not fail to impress me how common it is in human behaviour,” Data paused and Barclay’s eyes shot up again, looking at Data, tensed up in an instant.

“How common’s what, Data?” Geordi mumbles from behind Barclay’s shoulder.

“How occasionally humans perform some fairly indecent acts during sex, but immediately afterwards they allow feelings such as embarrassment to overcome them, preventing them from performing a quite common post-coital activity like ‘cuddling’.”

Barclay jolted upright, pushing Geordi, who snickered quietly, away just slightly, eyes wide and feeling his whole face get hot up to the tips of his ears. Mortal embarrassment washed over him relentlessly and he snuck a quick look towards the door, but then Geordi’s arm slung over his chest and pressed him back onto the bed. Barclay mollified at the reassurance in the touches, his heightened emotions dissolving into the comfort; his hair had become unruly and finally a hand, Data’s, was smoothing it down with gentle strokes. The tenderness of the act washed away his wariness and he let himself go at the limbs enveloping him.

“Goodnight, Data,” Geordi said, pressing himself closer to the side of Barclay’s body. “Goodnight, Reg,” he added, pressing another kiss onto his shoulder. “Don’t be late for your shift tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you have just read porn.


End file.
